


Candy Cane or, Never Make Eye Contact

by alafaye



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Advent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-23
Updated: 2011-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-27 22:29:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/300730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It should've been an innocent candy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy Cane or, Never Make Eye Contact

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day twenty three of the advent challenge at the livejournal community of the same name. Prompt "candy cane".
> 
> Further this is inspired by the quote "never make eye contact while eating a banana".

Ianto peeled the banana he'd picked up for some quick energy--the Rift had been particularly active and they'd have little time to sleep or eat--and began eating it as he studied the latest readouts from Tosh's Rift program. The numbers were not hopeful, but it looked like they could manage four hours of sleep tomorrow. He marked it up in a report and paperclipped it to the print out. He looked up, taking another bite of his banana, and caught sight of Jack watching him.

He raised an eyebrow, taking the banana out to ask Jack what was going on, and Jack shifted, looking like he was adjusting himself. Ianto looked down, wondering if it had been the paperclip, but then he realized. He flushed furiously and put the banana down carefully. Well, that was...bananas would never be a piece of innocent fruit again. _Like most of the furniture in Jack's office,_ he thought. He certainly was unable to shop for any office items in public--he had to place orders online.

"So, the banana is no good?" Jack asked, interrupting Ianto's train of thought.

Ianto cleared his throat. "No, I think it's a bit too ripe."

"Didn't seem like that a moment ago," Jack said. Ianto hummed absently. Jack fidgeted. "I might have something else you could...eat...if you're still hungry."

Ianto felt his flush travel down his neck. "Sir?"

"Gwen's gone home to Rhys for a few hours. Tosh is making a run to the Tesco. Owen ran to the hospital to check a blip." Jack said. "And according to these figures, we have half an hour's window."

Ianto bit his lip and finally looked toward Jack. Eye level was the very visible stretch in Jack's pants. "I believe half an hour is enough."

"I thought it might be."

~~~

 _Bloody Jack Harkness,_ Ianto was fuming three days later. _And Tosh at that_. When Tosh had been at the store, she had picked up some peppermint sticks--to cheer them all up, she said. And it seemed that Ianto was due some revenge. Jack had gotten his hands on several of the sticks and had been teasing him ever since. At first, Ianto had thought it was innocent. But then Jack had caught Ianto's eye and smirked. He'd slowly sucked it in and out of his mouth, eyes dark. As he had done four other times in the last two days.

"All alone in the archives," Jack said, walking into the room Ianto used as his office in the archives. "Whatever shall we do?"

Ianto cleared his throat and reached for the next paper. He ignored Jack, suspecting what the other man wanted. But Ianto had archiving to catch up on. "You are going back to your office to sign the papers I gave you and I am going to continue archiving."

"Mm, no," Jack said. "I'll sign those papers later and you are going to let the archives sit a bit longer."

Ianto sighed. "Sir--"

"Oh, 'sir', I love that." Jack took the paper out of Ianto's hands and pulled him away from the desk. He jumped up on the desk and smirked. "And an office setting. Why haven't we gotten you a printer down here? I'm sure it would be useful."

Ianto flushed. "Because I refuse to have one. The one up in the main area is fine."

"I may have to request one, however," Jack said. He hook a foot around the arm of Ianto's chair and pulled him closer. He took out a peppermint stick and waved it. "Or how about a handful of these?"

Ianto frowned. "That's inappropriate, sir."

Jack grinned, knowing he'd won. He turned in his seat and present his arse to Ianto. "Then punish me. I've been very bad, sir, and I need to be punished for it."

Ianto gave him a playful spank. "Get up, you. Turn around and share that bit of candy."

"You must mean this." Jack turned and opened his pants.

"No, this time, it's my turn. And when we're done, we're going to take a shower and I'll show you how to properly use a peppermint stick."

"Oh, naughty."

"Get on your knees and I might even let you be the one to use the peppermint stick."

"Yes, sir!"


End file.
